Miss Masquerade
by xXMissRedEyesXx
Summary: Imagine this: You have a pretty normal life, normal friends, a normal school and not-so normal parents. They are hiding something. Something big, but when you find out what it is.. You're in for a hellava ride! Follow Bella Swan as she faces fears, falls in love in the weirdest of circumstances and is trained to be someone everyone looks up to; Miss Masquerade: assassin and spy
1. Chapter 1

**Miss Masquerade**

**Summary: Imagine this: You have a pretty normal life, normal friends, a normal school and normal parents. You're happy, but your parents are hiding something. Something big, but when you find out…. You soon realize you're in for a hellava ride! Follow Bella Swan as she faces fears, falls in love in the most weirdest of circumstances and is trained to be someone who everyone lookd up too;**** Miss Masquerade: Assassin and spy.**

**Hey Guys, This is my very first Fanfiction. PLEASE tell me what you think, also this is un-Beta-d.**

**Word Count: 2,929**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:I OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Alice: Uh, no you don't Stephanie Meyer does**

**Me: Ohhk then whatever you say Alice**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Jess. No" I said irritated. My best friend Jessica has been pestering me about going to Port Angeles with her this weekend and it's getting really annoying.

"Oh come on Bella! Please?" She pouted, I snorted. There is nothing more un-attractive than Jess's pouts. I sighed.

"OK, Fine! I'll go! Are you happy?!" I asked, trying really hard not to punch her.

"Extremely!" She giggled. I inwardly groaned. I was about to open my mouth to speak but the bell went, signaling 5th period.

"Oh, well Bye Jess!" I said relieved at being able to escape her, and headed off to my next class.

**~After School~**

After the final bell had rung, I made my way out of Gym and headed to the parking lot, though I was not looking forward to going home.

It was most likely that Renee and Charlie (aka Mom and Dad) were fighting again, and last time I walked in on one of their debates a lamp was thrown at my head.

I sighed and headed for my Old red Truck, but surprise, surprise! There was Mike Newton standing at my Truck waiting for me. I huffed in annoyance, today was not a good day for me.

"Hey Bella!" Mike called as I got closer to my truck. He waved franticly and I cringed from all the stares and snickers I was getting from my other class-mates. I sighed.

"Hey Mike" I said in a bored tome "What do you want" I scowled. He chuckled.

"Would you like to go t' dinner with me on Saturday?" I huffed.

"No Mike" My annoyance plain on my face. He only chuckled.

"Ok then Bella. See you tomorrow" As he left he winked. I held back a gag. I climbed into my truck and my engine started with a loud roar, though no-one glanced my way, everybody had already gotten used to it.

As I grabbed my keys from under the eve, I unlocked the door and made my way inside. Surprisingly the house was quiet and I sighed in happiness.

I took off my shoes I made my way to the living room. I sat down and stretched out my arms, then relaxed into the couch. I reached for the remote and turned The T.V on.

I started watching NCIS since it was the only good thing on, and mom walked into the room with a big relieved smile on her face.

I was relieved and scared at the same time._ She didn't murder my dad did she?_ Well I hope not I love my dad. She sat on the couch next to me and started to stoke my hair_ maybe she's on crack!?_ Hmm it was technically possible; she is the type of person that would do that. I was getting scared now my mother has never acted like this, she's tried being kind and comforting many times but she's almost always failed.

There were times when she listened to my problems and talked to me like I was her Daughter instead of a roommate. I finally cracked.

"Mom, what are you doing?" I asked staring deep in her eyes, but her pupils have not appeared to have moved. I felt a little better knowing she wasn't on Crack.

"Oh nothing, it's just the things me and your father have been fighting over are fixed now" She said in a clear sing-song voice.

"Oh, Thats great mom, But i'm actually kind of tired i'm gonna head to bed" I Yawned.

"Ok sweetie, Sleep well" She smiled and moved off the couch into the kitchen.

_What things did the resolve?_ I just shook my head at my own question and headed up the stairs to my room.

Once in my room i changed into old sweats and a t-shirt and stood infront of my full body mirror, looking back was a farly pretty girl with Mahogany Brown hair, wide Chocolate Brown eyes and small features. I sighed and glance one more at my reflection in the mirror before walking over to my bed and pulling the covers over myself.

That night i Dreamed.

_I was running, running fast but it was still on my tail i tried to move to the left to throw the beast off my trail but i only ended up tripping. _

_Next. I felt pain. So much pain, i screamed Bloody Murder, but we were in the forest no-one around accept me and the Beast who was now tearing at the skin on my back. I screamed again, But this time it was Higher more Child-like, and suddenly i was a 7 year-old girl and the beast was no longer on my back._

_I was being whipped by a man who had no face, no identity and no resistance, even though he had no face his body language suggested he showed no mercy but ammusement and enjoyment. He whipped me once more, and i screamed again only this time i wasnt around to see the other persons expression._

I jolted out of bed panting and sweating. i quickly glanced at the clock like there was a bomb and i was seeing how much time i had untill i died.

_6:54am_

I breathed a sigh of relief and reluctently got out of bed to get ready for school.

The school day was exceptionally boring. As usual for a day a Forks high, home of the Spartans._ Ugh._ Even that sounded boring, but I don't really expect much more of Forks.

1st period was ok, but I was too tired to concentrate properly, I only remember Mr. Varner saying something about a Romeo and Juliet project._ Sigh_, I'd already read Romeo and Juliet and it was ok, but I mean who kills themselves and the one they love? _Psychopath!_

2nd period I was a little more awake, but I had learnt all I already needed to know about _World War 2_, I mean, come on! Everyone knows who Hitler is! You learn things that basic in Year7.

3rd period was uneventful, I had just listened to the teacher go on and on and on about a Trigonometry test coming up. It was probably the only thing throughout the entire day that made me pay attention.

4th period was Spanish and all I really did was repeat the words they had told us to repeat, which certainly didn't help my fatigue.

Now it was lunch, my 2nd favorite part of the day. I entered the cafeteria to loud chatter and gossip, but I just ignored them and headed straight for the lunch line.

Today I just got a salad, I wasn't all that hungry, and headed for the table with my friends. Jessica likes to tell people that we're close, but she only does that to climb the social ladder as she'd call it. My real best friend is Angela Weber, she is the sweetest girl I have ever met and she is very compassionate about others.

I sat down at my table and began to munch on my salad. "So Bella are you in?" I suddenly heard Mike ask.

"Hmm?" I asked looking up from my salad. He chuckled.

"I said; do ya wanna come to LaPushBeach next weekend? All of us are going!" He stated enthusiastically

"Sure Mike" I shrugged. He smiled wider. Just then the bell went signaling 5th period.

In Bio we had to disect Frogs! _Ugh! Gross!_ But all of the boys seemed to be enjoying themsevlves. but yet again boys and Frogs had alot it common, They were both slimey, Gross and can be tricked easily. I snorted at my own thought and shook my head playfully.

Gym went without a hitch, except for when Lauren Mallory purposefully threw a volleyball at my head._ Bitch._

Now I'm just walking to my truck and to my surprise Mike Newton was not waiting for me. I grin and run as fast as I can over to my truck, without tripping of course. I jump in and start the engine. Today I was relieved to feel the familiar roar of the engine. I turn on the heater at full blast and drive home

When I get home I immediately head to the couch in the living room, Turn on the T.v and settle for the evening news. Soon i feel fatigue slowly taking over so i get compfortable on the couch and spread myself out.

I am awoken by the sounds of yelling._ What's going on?_ I look up and find around 10 men with guns pointed straight at my head. _What the?_ I also find my parents in the corner, my mom smiling and my dad frowning despite my immediate danger.

_ARE THEY CRAZY?! _I rub my eyes hoping this is one of my crazy dreams but when I remove my hands the scene is the same as before.

One of them, the leader I presume, steps forward. "Hello Bella" he says, acting careful not to scare me._ Too late_.

"Um, Hello" I mumbled. He shook his head and chuckled.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen" he said with a small smile. I smiled in return, he seemed nice enough. "These people work for me" he said gesturing to the men behind him. They still had their guns pointed at my head. "Lower you weapons" Carlisle ordered. They did so at once. He turned back to me. "They are Conner, Blake, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Lucas, Alex, Dylan, Nate and Peter." He said gesturing to each person.

The one who specifically caught my attention was the one named Edward. He was Gorgeous and stunningly beautiful. He had Untidy Bronze hair, Emerald green eyes and perfectly chiseled features. I wanted to lick him._ Wait what? Lick him?_ Ha. I only just learnt his name.

To look like I wasn't staring I focused my attention back to Carlisle, but his next words left my mouth gaping.

"Bella, we need you to come with us, you are to be trained as an assassin"

"W-what?" I stuttered, i couldn't believe what i was hearing. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, you see Bella, I'm the owner of a spy corperation, and uh.. your parents signed a contract with us saying that you could come with us and be trained at CSAA (Cullen Spy and Assassin Assosiaion) for 8 years until you can become an official member of the Agency?" He said but it sounded like a question.

I glanced quickly at my paents but they had the same expressions as before. "Uh-h" I stuttered nervously "O-ok" Even I knew I sounded unsure. I saw that Carlisle looked relieved,

"Ok then you might want to go pack we shall be leaving soon" He said checking his watch. I slowly nodded and stood from the couch, walking up the stairs and into My bedroom. I started packing and when I'd finished I begun thinking about what had happened.

_What's Going to happen now?_

The ride in the car with Carlisle and the Boys was filled with a comfortable silence, and that's the way I like it, but the others were getting a bit uncomfortable with the lack of communication.

Carlisle sighed, effectively breaking the tension while all heads whipped around in his direction. "Well Bella, when we get back to HQ we will have you send down to CSAA first thing. It is Company policy that you start your training as soon as possible. Now since your 15 years of age you'll be trained pretty hard but you get used to that after a while." He chuckled.

"Ok" I said but I'm surprised that I could keep my expression blank and my worlds calm, Even though it feel like I'm being burned alive. Not literally of course, just my nerves.

"So Bella," Said Emmett "Where were you born?"

"Uh, Just in Forks but we moved to Arizona when I was 6 and then came back to Forks last year."

"Oh, Wait! You were _Born_ in that depressing town?!" he said with disgust clear in his voice and a look of horror on his Child-like face.

I laughed "Yes I was, got a problem?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. He held his hands up, palms faced forward.

"Nope" But he smiled at his success of getting me to laugh. I smiled back; it was hard not too, with his friendly face and adorable dimples. I looked around to find the others staring at our exchange with expressions ranging from amusement to surprise. I looked over to Carlisle; he was wearing a relaxed, relieved smile, probably at the fact that I was conversing and making friends with at least one person, and not being so cold and rude.

"Bella?" Edward asked. My breath caught. _Mr. Hot Dude was talking to me?_

"Yes?" I tried to keep my voice calm.

"What are you interests? Like your hobbies, favourite book or your favourite food?" He asked looking genuinely interested.

"Hmm, well I like to draw, my favourite book is weathering heights and I like Lasagne." I shrugged nonchalantly, but inside I was hyperventilating.

"Cool" He gave me crooked smile. If I had been standing up I would have collapsed. "Those are my favourite things too" I smiled genuinely.

The rest of the ride was filled with ideal chatter and small conversations between the Boys and me, occasionally including Carlisle. I began to feel more comfortable and relaxed, being around all these people, it was very different from home. At home there was always someone yelling or something getting thrown, I always had to watch my back. But even though I only met these people today, I don't feel as tense or feel as though I have to protect myself.

After a couple of hours Carlisle pulled off of the freeway and headed down a long dirt path. Looking out my window I was surprised at only being able to see mountains and country-side. I frowned, I was sure it was only 10 minutes ago that we were in the city. I dismissed the thought. I looked out the front windshield I saw something. Upon getting closer I realised it was a school.

_The Masen Academy_

Hmm. I had a nice ring to it_ but why are we at a school?_ Carlisle answered my silent question.

"It's just a cover, a precaution." I nodded. Carlisle parked the car and a man dressed in black came out. Carlisle handed over his keys, got my bags out of the boot and ushered us over to the front doors. Upon entering, I noticed that the furniture was all really elegant and grand. Chandeliers and silk couches. Expensive paintings and mahogany desks. I sighed and found myself smiling. I'd never really lived an expensive lifestyle, although my parents had, I just was never given anything other than average priced things.

Carlisle walked towards the reception desk and the rest of us followed silently. "Welcome back Carlisle." Said the woman at the reception desk.

"Good afternoon Gianna and thank you" he smiled.

"You're welcome. Who's this?" she asked finally noticing me.

"Isabella Swan" he told her. I scowled he used my full name.

"Ahh, of course" she said searching threw her desk. "Here you are Bella" she winked, I smiled. "Here are your Dorm keys and your schedule. Please come to me if you have any problems. She smiled kindly.

"Thank you Gianna" I said with a small smile on my face.

Carlisle then dismissed the boys and led me to my dorm area. We walked into a building labelled_;_

_The Moore Building_ _(1819) (Founded By Colin Masen)_

He led me down lots of small hallways until he came to a stop outside room number_ 142._ I checked my dorm key and it had the same number engraved on the card. This must be my room then. Carlisle took the Key card out of my hands and opened up the door.

Inside, my room reminded me of a really fancy 5 star hotel. It also had a chandelier; it had Midnight Blue silk bed sheets and a large bathroom and closet. I loved it. Every tiny detail about it.

"Ok Bella, you need to be dressed and in the training room in 15 minutes, okay?" Carlisle said. I nodded.

Carlisle left the room leaving me to get dressed and to think about my possible future here at Masen Academy.

_Do I belong here?_ Well I'm about to find out.

* * *

**Read & Review Folks! :D**

**Remember this is my first time!:)**

**~GirlInTheWhiteDress**


	2. The Blonde who bruised my self-esteem

**Hey Guys, Sorry i havn't updated for a while i've had alot of homework :( Also you may have noticed that i have edited some things so Chapters 1,2 and 3 are now all one chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All credits go to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

After changing into the outfit Carlisle had laid out for me, which consisted of a black tank-top, Black NIKE shorts with bright pink stripes and Black and Pink sneakers, I went into the bathroom, hoping I didn't look like a Bear who had just come out of hibernation. With my luck I would look even worse. Thankfully I didn't look too bad only a few hairs out of place. I sighed in relief, put on my best smile and exited the bathroom. Not wanting to face anyone yet, I frantically looked around for something to occupy my mind. I looked over to my closet. On any other day I would avoid it as much as possible but today it seemed like the perfect distraction.

I wordlessly went over to my closet and started pawing through my clothes. I must admit, it was a fairly decent wardrobe. Even though most of it was Black and Leather, I surprisingly loved the style. After a while my mental discussion about clothes was getting boring. I thought about going out to Carlisle but almost immediately recoiled from the idea. I eventually let my mind wander, I thought about my past, the present, and even my future._ What am I going to turn out like?_ I ask myself this question many times, but give up when I realise that I'm not going to get an answer.

I think about my new…. Colleges... I guess. I don't really know what they are to me. Friends? Acquaintances? Colleges? It didn't really matter anyway. We were Spies and Assassins, and from what I've gathered, not everyone in this business is especially nice.

Though the people I met toady didn't even seem dangerous. Well there was the exception of Emmett, but even though he was big and intimidating, he was really a giant Teddy Bear. There was Carlisle, he was nice, I had a feeling that he would end up being like a Dad to me, I don't know why, he just seems like he is or would make a good father. Then there was Edward h- "Are you ready Bella?" I heard Carlisle ask from the other side of the door.

"Yes, just a minute" I called back. I looked around to make sure that there was nothing I needed to take, took a deep breath and walked over to the door. My hand paused on the handle, giving myself a pep-talk. _I can do this! Be brave! It's now or never! _I took another deep breath and turned the handle and opening the other door.

On the other side, stood Carlisle looking the same as before, though he had changed into a loose top, some Gray sweat-pants and a pair of sneakers. He smiled slightly when i emerged from my room. I knew he could sense my nerves because he kept sending me reasurring glances.

When we reached the Training hall I took in every detail, every machine and every person although they were all studing me intenty. I couldn't blame them though, it has probably been awhile since they had seen a new recruit. I cringed away from all the stares and frowned.

I was turning back into the old Bella. The Bella that was awkward and shy, the Bella that hated attention and appreciation. I used to be that person, but I changeI, I could never clearly remembered why. But now I understood. It was my parents, having my parents fighting always had me on guard, never wanting to feel weak, naive, vulnerable. So ever since my childhood I've been strong and confident.

I was never surprised about my parents selling me out, I somehow always expected it. Most people would have been scared and cautious coming into a new environment, but I guess my mind had been preparing its self for a situation like this, hence the fact I'm so calm.

Carlisle and I approached a woman with the same Bronze hair and green eyes as Edward. I silently snorted, since when did I pay so much attention to Edward?_ Uh... Since forever!_ Shut up mind!.

Once the Woman spotted us, her face immediately Broke into a giant grin;_ the same as Edward's._ Ugh!. I shook my head, trying to erase the thought, and begun to examine the womans features.

She had pale pinkish skin, a straight thin nose, plump pink lips and dazzling Green eyes, all set in a heart shape face, surrounded by shining Broze locks._ She was the older , womanly version of Edward._ Sigh.

As we got closer her features softened into a relaxed easy smile and it was hard not to smile back. "Bella, this is Elizabeth, Edward's mother" I smiled warmly "Elizabeth, this is Bella, our newest initiate"

"Well it's nice to finally meet you Bella" She held her hand out. I reached also grabbing her hand and shanking it.

"You too" I said politely.

"Aliright then, we must be going im afraid, alot of people to introduce." Carlisle smiled softly. I noticed how everyone around here was so polite, warm and welcome._ I mean, this is place for assassins after all. _This is a sort of place I could get used to, with all the warm welcomes', smiles and friendly attitudes'. I sighed happily and Carlisle looked at me questionly, i just shook my head.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

When he said atot of people, I thought he was exaggerating, but unfortunately no, he wasn't. Everytime i was introduced to someone, i had to stand there with a big-ass smile on my face and do kind gestures, like shaking their hand or offering compliments. I was exhausted, and strangely enough i wanted to start training already. Yes that is how bored I am, pathetic right?

I've never been one for sports as you could probably guess, me being clumsy and all. I wanted to be athletic though, it just never happened for me, so i settled on being smart insted.

Carlisle had just finished introducing me to a Blonde haired, Blue eyed, asshole. He remined me alot of Mike Newton, I shivered, Carlisle noticed and grinned at me knowingly, I sent him a grimace.

He let me over to two girls around my age, maybe older. The short one was pixie-like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction with bright blue eyes. The taller one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the S_ports_ _Illustrated _swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was Golden, gently waving to the middle of her back **(A/N: This was quoted from the original book)** she also had blue eyes but hers were icy blue.

"Carlisle!" The shorter one exclaimed. She was sporting a big grin, her eyes alight with exitement, also studying me over curiously. The blonde one's face was expression-less as she looked me over, sizing me up I guessed. When she got to my face i gave her a _'You finished? cause' your pissin' me off!'_ look. She smirked "I like this one Carlisle. Shes fiesty" She grinned. I gave her a sarcastic smile and wave. "Bella this is Alice" Carlisle said gesturing to the pixie-like one "And Rosalie" he said gesterng to the modle-like one.

"Hi Bella!" Alice said enthusiastically. I laughed lightly "Nice to meet you Alice" and it really was, she was such a happy person, and i could already feel her happiness rub off on me. I raised my eyebrow and turned to Rosalie, a smirk playing on my lips. She winked and smiled "Hey Bella, nice to meet you" She said smugly. I laughed, but this time it was bell-like instead of my usual happy laugh. "Well ladies," Carlisle said "I hate to break up this exchange, but I'm afraid we must be going."

"Oh, ok then" Alice said, dissapointed "I was nice to meet you Bella!" She stated as she leaned forward to peck me on the cheek. I was very surprised._ Is she this happy all the time? I _wondered. "Bye Bella" Rosalie said smirking. I wiggled my fingers at her and, once again, smiled sarcastically. "Bye"

_Today was an ... interesting day _I thought as Carlisle and I walked to the Fitness room.

_And I hope that there's alot more to come._

* * *

**So there we are folks :)**

**R&R Please Tell me what ya think and how soon i should update again!:)**

**Again, I'm sorry for the wait :( i promise it'll be quicker next time!**

**~GirlInTheWhiteDress**


End file.
